1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a strength-saving steering mechanism for bicycles, and more particularly, to a steering mechanism that is positioned toward the driving direction a little bit for the purpose of strength-saving and changing directions more precisely.
2. Description of the Prior Art
As shown in FIGS. 1 and 2, a steering mechanism mounted on a front axle of a prior art bicycle comprises a triangle-shaped bicycle body 11. A front standpipe 12 is set at the front end of the bicycle body 11 and a steering shaft pipe 13 extends through the front standpipe 12. A front wheel outrigger is disposed at the lower end of the steering shaft pipe 13, while a handle 14, for moving the steering shaft pipe 13, is disposed at the upper end of the steering shaft pipe 13. The handle 14 comprises a vertical pipe that has an inclined plane at its lower end. The steering shaft pipe 13 comprises a positioning block internally that also has an inclined plane at its upper end. The vertical pipe is inserted in the steering shaft pipe 13 and incorporates its inclined plane with the inclined plane of the positioning block. A screw extends through the vertical pipe from its upper end and is used to lock the positioning block. Since the size of the inner diameter of the positioning block is as same as that of the steering shaft pipe 13, the vertical pipe inclined plane pushes the positioning block to drive the steering shaft pipe 13 when the rider turns the handle 14, as the dotted lines of FIG. 2.Preferably, 45-degree angle of turning right and left is the best operation mode for steering the steering shaft pipe 13 as shown as in FIG. 2. Depending on the road situations, turning right or left with almost 90 degrees is possible. However, much more strength is required to turn the handle because the steering shaft pipe 13 is the rotating center and directions of the prior art bicycle can only be controlled by the handle of the steering shaft pipe 13. For the purpose of solving the strenuous steering problem, the present invention provides a steering mechanism capable of meeting the demand of easy control and developing a new type bicycle with more practical functions.
The primary object of the present invention is to provide a strength-saving steering mechanism for bicycles. The handle of the present invention steering mechanism for controlling the moving directions is positioned forward a little bit in comparison with prior arts, and, therefore, the present invention can shorten the total length of the bicycle body through the design of indirect driving function, rather than bending rider""s body forward for operation. For this purpose, the handle is not connected to a steering shaft pipe directly any more and, thus, most part of the reacting force from the ground is offset by the bicycle body. As this result, the human body does not sustain the reacting force on him any more. Thus, the rider is able to carry out the steering with less strength while the handle is disposed almost on the same position. Furthermore, the handle and bicycle body of the present invention share the same rotating part and a H-shaped tube for connecting with the connecting rod is included in the present invention. The major characteristic of the present invention is that the H-shaped tube rotates synchronously with the steering shaft pipe for the strength-saving purpose.
To achieve the aforementioned object, the present invention comprises a H-shaped tube with a vertical insert pipe deposed at the inner end of a bar pipe of the H-shape tube. The vertical insert pipe is inserted in one upper end of a steering shaft pipe connected to a front wheel. The H-shaped tube is further equipped with a hollow vertical pipe connected pivotally to an inside tube through an upper and a lower bearing. A vertical handle rod is inserted internally in one upper end of the inside tube and a positioning block is connected to one lower end of the inside tube. The vertical handle rod and the positioning block are connected with a bolt. The vertical pipe protrudes from one lower end of the inside tube and connects to one end of a connecting rod through a positioning sheet. The other end of the connecting rod connects to a steering sheet, which further connects to the steering shaft pipe that extends internally through a front standpipe of the bicycle body. The steering shaft pipe is driven by a horizontal handle rod via the vertical handle rod and the connecting rod.